Confessions in Paradise
by cathinel13
Summary: Kyoko comes to Guam a day early to Ren's surprise as he resurfaces the ocean water with sparkling blond hair. Kyoko recognizes him as Corn, the Fairy Prince. How will Ren get out of this predicament?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything of Skip Beat! This is what I wish that would happen in the recent chapters.

...

[Takes place after Chapter 205, page 22]

"Co-." Kyoko shouts.

Ren is surprised she recognizes him as the fairy prince. _How can I explain this to her? _"Mogami…" Ren mutters._ I've been meaning to tell her about everything. Perhaps now is just as good of a time as any. _Ren treads through the water towards Kyoko, looking down to avoid sea shells and her eyes. Now that he is close enough, he looks at Kyoko's face.

"Mogami,—"

Kyoko's expression changes to one of confusion. She recognizes his voice. "Tsuruga?"

"— let me explain. Please." Ren feels like he is going to lose her right now in this very moment. _Please, understand. _"Yes, it's me. Both of me."

Kyoko is completely lost in the conversation. _Both? How- ? Why? _ Her mind is running in spirals.

"Tsuruga… and Corn."

-End of Chapter 205-

-Beginning of Chapter 206-

Kyoko is completely shocked and still as a stone. Kyoko's mind is a scramble of explanations, trying to make sense of the situation. _If he is Tsuruga and Corn, why didn't he tell me? Wait, isn't Tsuruga a stage name? Yeah, that's it. It's Corn just undercover. He didn't want to tell me because it would ruin his cover. Maybe his mission is over now and that's why he is telling me now. But…_ Kyoko's imagination continues to run wild.

Ren can see what's happening in her mind. He drops to the sand on his posterior. He bends a knee and rests his arm on it. He looks up at Kyoko and she shortly follows suit, sitting on her knees.

"My real name is Kuon. When I met you, your English wasn't perfect and called me Corn instead. I was born and raised in America, a completely other world than Japan." Kuon sighed, "I was struggling to become a great actor much like my father but he cast a shadow over me, one that I could not overcome myself."

Kuon looks to Kyoko to see how she is taking the information. She has a look of sadness and empathy. Kuon continues and smiles a little bit. "I remember those days that we played together. The memories make me smile when I think of you." He pauses and turns to the ocean as a darker look falls over his features. "My life grew darker as time went on though."

"How?" Kyoko asks. Kuon crossed his arms on top of his knee and rested his chin on his forearms. Kyoko's hands clenched in her lap.

"I did things I'm not proud of. Cain Heel is the embodiment of who was then." Kyoko's eyes widen in shock and horror. "This dark path I traveled down lead to the death of my best friend, Rick." Ren looks down in utter sadness. "My family says it wasn't my fault, but I can't help but blame myself." Ren's vision goes blurry and his voice becomes harsh. He closes his eyes to rid them of the tears. "I murdered my best friend."

Suddenly, he feels a warmth all around him. Not the warmth felt from the sun; something much warmer. He opens his eyes in surprise to see Kyoko hugging him on his side, both of her arms wrapped around his ribcage with her head resting on his shoulder. "Kuon" she whispers.

Kuon shifts to face Kyoko. Kyoko let's go of him only to be pulled back into an embrace with his face buried in her shoulder and hair. At first, she was surprised then hugs him back, one hand on his head and the other on his back.

-End of Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat!

Kuon holds Kyoko close to him. A heartwarming sensation flowed from his heart to his fingertips. _I never felt anything like this before. It has to be because of this girl. _Kuon opens his eyes slightly. "Kyoko," he mutters.

Kyoko is first taken aback by Kuon calling her by her first name. Kuon lessens his hold on Kyoko and pulls back so he may see her face. "That's why I became Ren Tsuruga, to run." He caresses Kyoko's cheek. Kyoko's eyes widen. "I don't want to anymore." Kuon leans in closer, his eyes hooded. _ Wha-?_

Kyoko didn't have time to finish her thought.

Kuon laid his lips upon hers in a sweet kiss.

Kyoko is shocked but doesn't pull away. _He's… kissing me? But… doesn't he love someone else? _Kyoko halts her thoughts. With her face covered with a bright red blush and her eyes filled with sparkles, she closes her eyes and leans into the kiss.

Kuon is astonished by this. _She's not pulling away. Does this mean that she… has feelings for me too? _Kuon pulls away to look into her eyes. "Kyo-" he begins.

Kyoko shoots up off the sand before he could say another word. _No, I can't. He can't know that I have feelings for him. _Kyoko backs away from Kuon slowly two steps, then turns to runs. _This is all too much. How can it be? What is happening?_

Kuon bolts up from the sand and begins to follow after her until he remembered that he hid his phone and wallet in the rocks. He quickly turns around to retrieve his things, shoves his wallet in his back pocket and runs after Kyoko. _Where could she be heading? Back to the hotel? But isn't the hotel the other direction? Damn it, maybe it wasn't a good time to do this._

The sun is setting, casting shadows down the streets of Guam. Kyoko strolls aimlessly through the calming city, lost in her thoughts. _I understand why he lied to me about who he was since the beginning. It was a secret that even the ones closest to him should not know. The only one I suppose that would know would be the president. Does Yashiro know? Probably not. What was that kiss for though? He was talking about a very personal subject. Perhaps he was taken over by his own emotions that he uncontrollably reached out for emotional support. Yes, that's what it is. He got caught up in the moment. No real feelings. That makes perfect sense since he is in love with someone else. _Kyoko is stricken with a pang in her heart at the thought of him being with some girl. She comes to a halt on the sidewalk. _It's fine. He'd be much happier with her than me._

Kyoko continues with her stroll. _I suppose I should be turning back now. _Kyoko's train of thought was lost when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My mistake" Kyoko stammers out to the stranger.

The man turns around and says, "It's perfectly fine. No need to apologize." The man looks around. "You seem like you are lost. Do you need directions?"

"Um," Kyoko looks around and does not recognize any of the architecture, "yeah, I do, actually. Do you know where the Grand Hotel is from here?"

"Oh yes, of course! I was heading in that direction anyways. Care to accompany me?"

"Yes! That would be great!" Then Kyoko's phone started to go off. She quickly answers it while staying in pace with her guide. "Hello?"

"Kyoko, it's me, Kuon. Where are you and why haven't you picked up your phone until now?" Kyoko is confused by his last comment. _I missed a call from him?_ She glances at the phone and it does not show that she has a missed call. She then glances around for street signs to get an idea where she is.

"I'm on the corner of Wilcox Drive and Palm Street and for your information, this is the first time my phone has ringed. Something might be wrong with signal. I got lost and a kind guy said he would show me the way back to the hotel. No need to worry." Kyoko voices through the phone.

"I'm not far from you. Please stay where you are. I'll come and get you."

"Um, okay. See you soon then." Kyoko hangs up.

The man glances over his shoulder. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. Just a friend" Kyoko explains.

"Ah good. Then he wouldn't be mad then."

"Mad about what?"

"This." The man turns around, grabs Kyoko by the shoulders and kisses her on her lips.

_WHAT THE HELL!? I DON'T KNOW THIS MAN! _ Kyoko tries to push against the man's chest but he is very strong. Kyoko tries to pull away her face as well. With some effort and struggling, she is able to unlock their lips. "Get off me you pervert!"

A hand appeared on the man's shoulder and he stills for just a moment to figure out what is going on. Kuon has a death look on his face, all the energy aimed at the man. "I suggest you let her go."

The man looks over this shoulder. "Hmph, or what?" the man asks. "Going to punch me in the face? I'd love to see you try."

Kuon tears the man off of Kyoko, grabs him by his collar and punches him in the face, sending him hurling backwards in the opposite direction. "You said you'd love to see me try. Did you enjoy it?"

The man grabs at his now bloody nose and howls in pain. "You'll pay for that." The man gets up and lunges to Kuon, trying to attack him low. The man's arms wrap around Kuon's waist as Kuon strikes the man's back with his elbow. Kuon then takes hold of the man's head and drives his knee through. The man falls back to the sidewalk, yowling in agony.

"If you know what's good for you, run." Kuon mutters with a grim look to the man. The stranger had a look of utter terror. He musters up the energy to scramble to his feet and run down the street, quickly turning down a back road.

Kuon looks to where the man was and breaths deeply to steady his heart rate. He turns to Kyoko. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't hurt me but thank you, Kuon." Kyoko stammers. Kuon pulls her into a warm embrace.

"Please… Don't run away again. I can't afford to lose you" he says.

"Afford?" Kyoko asks.

Kuon pulls back and places both his hands on her rosy cheeks. "Yes. I love you, Kyoko Mogami."

I was stuck at the very beginning of this chapter. I kept on thinking what would be appropriate for the characters personalities and what would be considered too much all at once in the story. I went through five ideas before I came to this idea. I think this is very realistic if it happened. Chapter three will be out shortly. Finals week is just about done! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

**Chapter 3**

Kyoko is struck still by this gorgeous man's comment. "What about that high school girl? I thought you loved her."

Kuon was taken by surprise. "What high school girl?"

"Don't you remember? You opened up to Bo about your feelings for that girl. Just how you talked about her, I felt that you really loved her. Why are you trying to toy with my emotions like this?" Kyoko's eyes become teary eyed. "After all, I'm just a plain and boring girl."

Kuon is puzzled. _How does she know? _"I told Bo but…," he pauses then realization comes to him "You play him?"

Kyoko lowers her gaze and nods her head subtly, a blush of embarrassment rushing over her face. Her gaze shoots back up in surprise at the sound of a chuckle. _He-… He is laughing?! _

Kuon tries to speak through his laugh. "Oh my lord. Kyoko, are you or are you not in high school?"

Kyoko's expression is inquisitive. "Yes, but what does that have to do with the other girl?"

Kuon looks at her expectantly. "There is no other girl because that high school girl is you."

_Wait… If he was talking about me at that time then… _Kyoko continues to think of what Ren said that day to Bo. _All this time, I was giving him advice on how to get… me? _She thinks of the advice she has given and how Ren's behavior changed then onward toward her. _Have I really been that oblivious?_ Tears blur her vision the more she thinks about everything. "You can't."

"Tell me one good reason why I can't."

"I wouldn't make you happy."

"Nonsense. I'm happy whenever I am near you."

"But-! All those times you were mean to me!"

Kuon chuckles at her comment. _She looks so cute when she is flustered._ "I was trying to give you hints about my true feelings. You misinterpreted my advances. Any other reasons?" Kuon looks at her with his sparkly expectant look he uses on her when he knows she is lying.

"Um…" _Come on, Kyoko! Think! "_Uh, I don't know anything about love."

"You'll learn. But you need to tell me one thing first."

"What?"

Kuon takes in a large gulp of confidence. "Do you have feelings for me as well Kyoko?" His eyes plead to her, hoping that she does.

"Yes," Kyoko muttered under her breath before she even realized she spoke it out loud. _Oh my god! Noooo!_

It all happened so fast. Kuon recaptured Kyoko in a strong embrace and he pressed his lips against hers.

Inside Kyoko, the last lock on the chest that she herself hid away less than 2 years ago has sprung open. Kyoko closed her eyes as she stood on her tip toes to deepen the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck.

Without breaking the kiss, Kuon lifts her effortlessly off the ground in a bear hug.

Kuon separates their lips after a moment that felt like forever to gaze at her beautifully blissful face. She had a smile that would make any man's heart melt. "You're so beautiful, Kyoko." Kuon whispers to her.

Kyoko's expression softens at the comment. _Perhaps, at least to him, I am. _Realization struck her as she noticed how dim the sunlight has become. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe how late it is. We ought to be getting back to the hotel! I bet Jelly is just worried about us."

"Yes, about that…"

**-end scene-**

"I don't know where either of them went! I had an appointment with Ren at 6 o'clock and he hasn't showed up and I told Kyoko to relax in the suite but she isn't there." Jelly barks into the phone.

"Now, now dear. Things will be okay."

"Neither one of them is picking up their cell phones. For all I know, Kyoko found Ren before his makeup has been done."

"Maybe but I don't think it'd be a problem. That amazing girl can see through his disguises. How, I do not know. You work unbelievable magic every time Ten," Lory says. "I'm sure they will come through your doors any moment now."

The doors opened suddenly, revealing a distraught Kyoko with a blond man in tow, holding hands of all things. "I'm sorry we are late Jelly! If I would've known this man had an appointment with you, I would've made him stick to the agreed time!"

Ten is surprised by this scene. Kyoko with a blond Ren, holding hands as if it was nothing. _What happened between these two in a few hours?_

"See, I told you." Silence on the other end. "Ten? You there?"

Kuon sees Jelly's confusion. "Don't worry, she knows."

"Knows what?" Jelly responds.

"What's going on?" Lory says. "Please put Ms. Mogami on the phone Ten."

"Here," Jelly shoves the phone to Kyoko, "the president wants to talk to you. And as for you," Jelly turns to Kuon and grabs him by the collar, "you're coming with me to get worked on." Jelly tows him to the other room where her makeup station is all set up.

"Ms. Mogami, what happened while you were out?" Lory questions.

"Well, a lot of things happened in such a short time. But um… I know of Tsuruga's true identity," Kyoko pauses from nervousness "and his feelings."

Lory can't believe his ears. Has his number one Love Me member finally cured of her awful disease?! "What did you say to him?" Lory asked enthusiastically, bolting out of his chair in excitement and anticipation.

"Well, he then… ugh… kissed me."

**-end scene-**

"So she knows everything now?" Jelly just can't believe her ears. Has Lory's goal finally been realized?

"Yes, absolutely everything."

"So what's your next game plan going to be?" Kuon looks at Jelly, confused by what she means. "Are you guys going to date or what?"

"Oh! I want us to date but… is that what Kyoko wants? Does she want it to be public?"

"The public already thinks you two are dating." Jelly states bluntly.

Kuon is taken aback. "Really? How so?"

Jelly scoffs at Kuon. "There are tons of instances that would make anyone think that. You don't think some paparazzi hasn't taken your picture with her?" She goes to her tablet and types in 'Tsuruga and Mogami' into the search engine. Many articles popped up with titles such as 'Mystery Couple', '#1 Bachelor Captured', and 'Inseparable Duo' showed in a list on the screen. "See? You guys are already labeled as a couple in the public's eyes. Besides, Lory I bet already knows of the situation and has big plans for his two LME children."

Kuon chuckles to this very plausible statement. "Perhaps it's time to put the rumors to rest."

**-end of chapter 3-**

Ah! I'm so excited. I know my writing isn't as flavorful as some people's writings on here. In manga, emotions are conveyed by expressions and other art. When I write, I'm trying to imagine what it would look like in the manga. So, sorry if the deeper emotion part isn't there like so many other writing styles. Please give me some pointers if you feel I should add more to it rather than just describing what their expression is and what they say. I got big plans for this story and it's going to be a long while before this is actually done!

Thank You! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! **

**Note: **I will be including material from the recent chapters with a slight twist. If you have not read up to chapter 217, I suggest you do that before continuing on reading this fan fiction. If this is considered against the rules, tell me. I want to include things that the author has done so it is a realistic type of fan fiction. Again, I don't own Skip Beat! Thank you.

**Chapter 4**

Murasame taps his foot in agitation as he looks at his watch. The set up for Tragic Marker scene is still being prepared but that is no cause for that perverted guy to be late. Despite him and his sister being perverted and weird, he is still a great actor. Fuckin' pisses me off. Just makes me realize how inadequate my acting skills are. Makes me want to improve on myself so that I will be an equal opponent to him.

Murasame hears the clank of heels and the footfalls of heavy boots. He glances over towards the sound. The sounds belonged to no one other than the Heel siblings, holding hands as they march through the building.

Internally, Kyoko is angry at herself for not getting the proper amount of sleep last night. She wanted to catch up with her long lost friend so much, she forgot about the nightly ritual a common human has to do. She only fell asleep from pure exhaustion for 3 hours_. I suppose I kept Kuon up to with all my pestering as well. It's going to be okay though. He is a remarkable actor. He acted through being sick that one time. I'm sure today is going to be same as then. I just have to do the same. _

Cain stopped and gently tugged on Setsu's hand to urge her close. "I'm going to make up sister. Wait for me" he said in a deep voice.

"Of course brother. I'll get us some refreshments." Setsu turns to head towards the drink table but Cain's hand refused to let her go. Setsu faces her brother with an inquisitive glare.

"No kiss goodbye?" Cain bends down slightly as Setsu plants a gentle kiss on his cheek. A gloved hand pets Setsu's hair as Cain enjoys the brief contact, a warm sensation growing from the spot where her lips touches his skin. After the moment was over, Cain turned and marched off to make up. _If I stayed any longer, I would have surely slipped up this role. _

Murasame can't believe what he just saw. Those perverted siblings were at it again with their weird display of public affection. So sickening! _I suppose I can't do anything about it though. Can't have another mishap on set. _

"Why are you upset Murasame?" Manaka asks. "Could it be about Cain-san again?"

"Is it that obvious? I dislike the guy all the way down to my core!"

"Are you sure Murasame? I see that you have an actual fondness of him."

"You're reading it wrong Manaka-chan! It is dislike I tell you! I'm going to become a real first rate actor so he has to respect me!"

Manaka looks blankly at Murasame as if she didn't understand a word he said. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw a tall, black hooded figure coming this way. "Ah! Cain-san!" She yells out with a ridiculous grin on her face.

The hooded figure ignores her call and continues walking until he is in front of his sister. "Missed me, sister?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Setsu replied. She hears the annoying girl squeal out her brother's name again. Setsu barely turns her head to glare at the stupid girl.

Manaka clings to Cain's arm, hooking one arm through his, tugging on him while saying in Japanese, "Have you eaten yet? We got a lot of food here. What do you like? Sandwich? Sushi?"

Cain looks down at Manaka in disgust. "Can this girl really be this emmental?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Maybe if you took the time to learn English, you would know what I said!" Cain yanks his arm out of the girls arm. Setsu immediately wedges in between the two and pushes Manaka off her feet and sends her falling to the hard floor. The girl looks up at the strange siblings, dazed about why she was shoved away like trash.

Setsu stands tall and strong as she glares down at the stupid girl. "Listen well, little girl" Setsu warns in a menacing tone. "Don't ever touch my brother again. This man is mine."

Arms draped in black come from behind Setsu and wrap around her stomach as a large male body is pressed against her back. Setsu could feel his warm breath against her cheek as the man says, "You are mine as well." Cain flashes a predatory smile.

=end scene=

The siblings walk hand in hand down the hotel hallway, Cain deep in thought as they shuffled along. Cain glances at the girl leading the way, her pink and blond hair lightly bouncing along to her footsteps. _For some reason, her portrayal of Setsu has changed. All day after that incident, she has been putting forth an effort to monopolize Cain more; sitting on my lap, hand feeding me and the like. Could it be her personal feelings to me be affecting her character?_

Setsu lets go of the man's hand to retrieve the room key. A quick swipe and she is allowed to open the door. She opens the door and enters into the room only a couple steps in before she was pushed against the wall. Kuon kicks the door shut before settling in closer to Kyoko, a hand resting on the wall at her shoulder. "Your Setsu changed. Why?"

Kyoko has a flat face on, not comprehending what he means. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah?" Kuon gets closer, his face merely a couple inches away from Kyoko's. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed? You were monopolizing me all day. Not to mention you pushed Manaka."

"Oh? That?" Kyoko jitters out.

"Yes, that."

"Well, um… you see. I didn't know I was doing it. All I could feel was…" _Damn it. I don't even know what I was feeling. It was a weird sensation that I felt the need to just… to mark him as my own._

Kuon smirks. "The need to mark me as yours?"

A blush overtakes Kyoko's face. It's like he hit the head on the nail. "Um… yeah."

Kuon's expression turns to that of the Emperor of the Night. "Good. I have that same feeling." He leans in closer and kisses Kyoko's cheek lovingly, his warm breath tickling her ear, sending shivers throughout her body.

"Kuon? What are we?"

Kuon looks down at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we friends or are we more?" Even now, she doesn't want to say it.

"I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend now. Am I mistaken?"

"Er,… No, you're not but is that what you want the public to know?"

A stupid grin is plastered on Kuon's face. "I want the entire world to know that I love you but it honestly depends on what you want, Kyoko." Kuon gently holds her hand in his. "I'd do anything to make you happy."

=end scene=

Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. First, I had finals and second, I went through several possible story ideas until I landed on this one. Next chapter will come soon, shortly after Christmas I would say. Creative juices are flowing like crazy. Until next time, ciao!


End file.
